Antimicrobial resistance is a major public health problem with a significant impact on morbidity, mortality and healthcare-associated costs. The problem has been worsened by the restriction of antibiotic drug discovery and development programs. Nowadays, the most relevant multiresistant bacterial pathogens are methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA), vancomycin-resistant enterococci (VRE), extended spectrum β-lactamase formers (ESBL), multiresistant Pseudomonas and Acinetobacter species. For these bacteria, only a few of the existing antibiotics are efficient. There is an urgent need for new antibacterial compounds to ensure that bacterial infections can be effectively treated in the future. Living organisms have proven to be a reliable source of bioactive chemicals with antimicrobial activity (Berdy J., J. Antibiot. 58, 1-26 (2005)). Environmental microbes continue to be promising resources for the identification of new molecules.